Arthure
Arthure Davis Son of Ares (This Character Belongs to Jac600) History He was born in the mountain basin region of Texas. For her son's safety his mother took him up there for better protection from monsters. His mom, being dedicated survivalist, taught Art at an early age to survive on his own.This would prove to be for the best, as when he was 13 she died from frostbite in the winter, and was forced to make it without her. He did this by following animals and learning further skills from them. While he couldn't understand their language, he learned to read their body language, following for deer to their streams for water, making stew out of the plants he saw rabbits eating and often times the rabbits themselves for food, and his mother's study filled with books of combat for combative training. By 16, he'd fought monsters for years, initially running into them while hunting for food. Soon a horde showed up and burned his mountain cottage to the ground. While he ran to escape, he found a cyclops in the mountains, and for years they fought off monsters, taking shelter where they could. Although eventually their luck ran out when an overwhelming hoard of monsters found them one day. The cyclops died trying to slow them down while Art escaped. He eventually came across a satyr that he at first mistook for a monster. but then eventually helped him make his way to camp. Along the way the satyr told him that he was a demigod. He now resides at camp, where he still has nightmares of his experience. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Arthure has ripped blue jeans, muscles and scars. He also has hidden armor under leather jacket. Personality Personality Arthure is extremely determined and patient. He can do the most menial tasks for years on end. He has a diplomatic approach to situations but if he thinks this wont work he will hit first. But has control over his emotions, however if you directly try or threaten to harm his friends that sets him off edge. He is very nice and selfless with a very good grip of right and wrong. He never goes down easy. Weapons Weapons WIP Powers Powers 1. Children of Ares have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. 2. Children of Ares are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. 3. Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. 4. Children of Ares can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. 5. Children of Ares are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 6. Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. 7. Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 8. Children of Ares are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. 9. As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them. Relationships Relationships ----